I Fight For You
by ArisuWonderland
Summary: Reader Insert. Snape x Reader. After you saved his life, he saved yours. After you began to love him, he loved you back. These are the precious years you spend with Severus Snape, as you both learn about love. Formerly "I'll Be Seeing You."
1. Part 1

_I'll Be Seeing You_

Originally, I wanted this to be an OC story, but I thought about it and decided that a reader insert would be much more of a challenge, so I've decided to take it on.

Ah…where to begin? First off, I'm really not this obsessed Harry Potter fan, I just recently got into the series, and I fell in love with Snape, he's such a wonderful character. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry -_-'

The story begins near the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban, assuming that Harry and the gang still had a few weeks before the end of school.

Enjoy!

...

Harry watched in fear as his godfather and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher battled in their animal forms, Sirius seemed done for, blood leaking from his open wounds. Lupin stalked forward, to finish off harry in one blow. But at that moment a howl was heard deeper in the Dark Forest. Lupin raised his head in interest, then another howl was heard from the same source. He looked back at the injured Sirius, then ran off towards the sound, mouth salivating. Sirius changed back into his human form and staggered after him. Harry breathed raggedly, still in shock from almost being bitten from a werewolf but still chased after the other two men.

After all, Sirius was the closest thing he had to family and he wouldn't let that go.

…

You felt the wind thrust into your face, heart racing and blood rushing through your veins. Your breath came out in even and rather loud cycles, but the pulse in your ears drowned out the huffing of your lungs. With every passing second, you began to pant harder, the taste of ice forming in your mouth. The night was freezing, probably because the dementors were close by, but you knew that you were just too fast for them. The full moon shined brightly above you, wolves usually came out during this time of the year and you came to the edge of the Dark Forest in hopes to find another wolf. You just happened to be passing by when you heard strange screams and howls coming from near the wizard school. Normally, you would never go near those humans but you needed to find a wolf pack. It was difficult surviving in the forest alone.

You burned to go faster, you knew that you heard it.

Yes, you definitely heard it. There was no mistaking that sound.

You could never mistake the sound of one of your own kind.

A howl came again to reach your ears; you knew that you were close.

The wet ground of the Dark Forest seemed to push more blood through your body. Your slim body weaved its way through the trees, your paws just barely touching

the ground. White fur blew back with your speed, and your violet eyes focusing on the obstacles in front of you.

Your ears twitched, wishing that another howl would come to lead you in the right direction. You bared white teeth in frustration.

_Where?_

_Where?_

Flitting from side to side, you howled in desperation, hoping that the wolf would answer your call.

…

Hermione quickly snapped around in fear.

"What was that?"

Ron turned also, a look of absolute fear on his face, very close to bursting into tears. Severus snapped around at the same time, his thin lips slightly parted and black eyes scanning for any danger.

Hermione spoke again, "Wait, if Lupin is over there, then who's howling?"

She saw Harry slip away after Sirius but quickly turned when another howl bellowed through the air. All three moved back slowly as a rustling sound was heard in front of them.

Severus pushed Ron and Hermione behind him and whispered harshly, "Don't make a sound."

…

Your keen eyes caught a sight of a clearing, a form standing in the middle of it. You rushed head long into it, speeding even faster now.

Yet, something seemed wrong to you, something just didn't smell right…

…

The wizards and witch saw a blur of white race towards them. Ron clutched onto the witch and she buried her face into his shoulder. The Potions Master tensed visibly and drew his wand out towards the darkness.

…

Finally when you were in the clearing, your eyes searched the area for another creature like you, you sniffed for their scent.

Your heart dropped when you saw three wizards (one of which was trembling furiously) staring straight at you.

The shaky one had red hair and freckles. He smelled strongly of blood, dog and rat.

The girl had brown hair and eyes, you could see that she was a clever one. She smelled of dirt and…dead ferrets?

When your gaze landed on the oldest of the humans, something inside of you moved.

Time itself stopped.

Curiosity stirred inside you.

He had long black hair and matching eyes. His scent was warm unlike the others, it was dark and musky. You couldn't tell the exact ingredients.

Yet, you quickly pushed the thoughts from your mind when you noticed that the older one had something in his hand.

A wand.

He wanted to attack you!

It only took you a second to gather the information, and you quickly dropped yourself close to the ground, ready to attack if needed. Your white fangs glowed in to moonlight, your white fur stood on its end and your lavender eyes focused on your target. A deep growl vibrated in your throat, loud enough for the humans to hear and warning them not to attack.

The red one held onto the girl, trying to protect her from you.

_Maybe they're from the same pack. Mates, possibly?_

The boy spoke up again, "All that howling must have called that wolf here!"

"Silence, Weasley! If you anger it, you will give it a reason to attack!", said the dark haired one. He had a silky voice, it was surprisingly calm for their situation.

_Anger me? They seem to be harmless. They could have been the ones making the howling sounds..._

The humans spoke in a language you could understand, but you decided not to speak to them and keep you thoughts to yourself.

Seeing as they did not want trouble, you straightened out your back and hid your teeth as anger disappeared from your eyes.

"W-What? It won't to attack us?", said the boy.

"I don't think it wants to, Ron...It might have just been looking for Lupin.", said the girl, still shaking. All three looked into your eyes, searching for your emotions.

Moments of silence passed, you were just about to turn around and leave when the girl moved.

Slowly, she removed herself from the boy and began to move towards you, you moved back in response.

"Are you looking for a wolf?", she said. "Can you understand me?"

You decided that it would be best to not respond.

Silence.

Her clothes were dirty and ripped, she seemed to have gotten into a fight with another human. Her eyes moved sharply, catching and studying your movements. Your sensitive ears caught her hard breathing, and the dead leaves crunching under her feet.

"Please, maybe you can help us. Our friend is in danger, a werewolf is after him. Please, could you help us?"

The girl was now only a few feet from you, her eyes silently begging for assistance.

"Please?"

Then she reached out her hand towards you, as if wanting to touch you.

Immediately, you hunched over and bared your teeth.

You DID NOT liked to be touched. Especially by humans.

"Hermione!", yelled the boy.

Frightened, she quickly moved back a few steps. Then the man came and stepped in front of the girl, his arms trying to block her.

Yet, for some reason, some special reason, you felt no threat from this human. He was different. His eyes had a tint of fear in them, but they had so much more bravery. He had thin lips, which were parted, ready to send out a spell.

It was your turn to move back, no longer in your attacking position.

All three of them looked in amazement, silently grateful that you did not attack.

A deeper growl reached their ears, but this time it was not yours.

Everyone turned to see a werewolf on his hind legs, drooling and yellow eyes set upon the humans.

"Another?", the boy yelled out.

"It's Lupin!", yelled the girl.

You glared at the half human, werewolves only wanted to create those of their own kind, poisoning both the human and animal world. Werewolves were never happy neither as human or creature.

As the creature stalked forward, the humans backed away again.

_I cannot believe that I am going to get into this..._

You turned your fangs towards the half creature and blocked it from reaching the humans. As you began to move forward, it mirrored your actions. After several seconds of low growling and barking, the werewolf made its move and lunged towards you. And it hit its target. Both of you went rolling towards the dirty ground. A heap of snarls, whimpers, claws and teeth fought its way around the clearing. You never let the thing get close enough to the humans, you kept smashing him into the ground with bites. Quite a few times he clawed at your face, leaving deep flesh wounds and coloring your white fur. When you thought that you were just about to give him the last hit, he bit your hind leg and sent you to the ground.

You could only watch as the got closer and closer to the wizards, hunger in his dim eyes. All of them looked as if they were going to make a run for it.

But you leaped at him once last time and bit his neck, it sent him into a fit of pain filled howls. Finally he ran away into the darkness, now he knew that this was your territory, even if it wasn't.

The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing in the trees, and your panting. You shook off your fur as if you had just jumped into water and licked up the blood on your paws quitely.

It seemed that all of you enjoyed a moment of silence after such action.

"T-Thank you." said the girl, barely above a whisper.

You turned towards the wizards, bowed your head lightly and limped into another part of the darkness.

You only turned back once, to gaze into those dark eyes once last time before he disappeared into thin air with the children.

...

Review!


	2. Part 2

_I'll Be Seeing You_

Part 2

Rated M for later chapters.

Oh yeah, you are an Animagus, I forgot to say. Though, you don't know it...

A/N: I think I called the Forbidden Forest, the "Dark Forest" -_-' sorry.

...

Your hind leg burned from the bite that you received earlier that night, after you had limped away into the Forbidden Forest.

_Reckless humans, why would they ever become involved with a werewolf?_

Thoughts buzzed in your mind, you thought of how you can understand humans but other wolves can't. How you felt compassion for the wizards and actually helped them, other wolves would have left them to die. Then you thought of the man with the black eyes, you never heard his name being said but you wish you did.

His gaze was so cold yet you saw a fire in them. Something told you that this man had a troubled past.

You decided not to linger on the thought any longer and instead worry about the other creatures in the forest. You passed by the lake casually where the dementors were circling about a young boy and a man on the ground. Before you could think of doing anything, they started their torture. Both screamed in agony, each of the creatures taking a small part of the boy and man. Going towards them would be too risky, the dementors would surely knock you out. Suddenly, a bright light could be seen from the other side of the lake, a figure standing behind the light but you could not see their face.

The dementors quickly scattered away, as the boy finally fainted. He was saved, so you limped away from the scene.

You had just about enough of humans for the night. You found a safe place to rest in the branches, where no humans or dementors would bother you. You quickly fell asleep as the sun began to rise over the lake and fog began to roll in.

...

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the hospital wing, as Ron had a dog bite to the ankle.

"Seriously guys, I just saw you disappear in front of me, when you burst in through that door!", said Ron.

"Oh don't be silly Ronald," said Hermione as she held his hand, "You might have just been imagining things, after all, that is a nasty wound."

"Well at least it wasn't from that huge white wolf! Did you see that thing? It could have killed us with one blow!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione,"What wolf?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron cut in for her, "There was this huge wolf that came after us just after you, Lupin and Sirius left! It was going to eat us if it hadn't been for..."

"Been for what, Ron?", Harry asked now completely interested.

He paused for a second and swallowed, "Snape," he said in a whisper.

"Snape?", Harry said louder.

"It's true, Harry" said Hermione, "when I got too close to it, Professor Snape stood in front of me and it just stopped growling."

"Why would a wolf do that?" asked Harry, exchanging glances with the two.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Wolves aren't considered particularly good creatures..."

"So, do you think that Snape can...control wolves? Use them for his benefit?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," she said, "Wolves are complicated, most don't really like muggles or wizards..."

"I just don't know..."

...

The cool night air brushed against your fur as your opened your violet eyes. Carefully, you listened for any sign of other creatures in your area, only the sound of the wind tickled your ears.

You laid in the moonlight a second longer and then fully opened your eyes, your body satisfied with a full day's sleep. Your leg still hurt from the bite but it was not as painful as yesterday. You slowly stood on the branch on which you slept and stretched a little.

_It's a beautiful night..._

You jumped up to a higher branch, then another and then another. When you were almost at the top of the tree, the lights from the wizard school caught your eye. Candles from a huge hall dimly shined, and smoke rose from a chimney on the other side of the castle. The moonlight reflected the palace on the lake, as if a water painting floated on the surface of the lake. You let a small sigh escape your chest, it was nice to have a calm night once in a while.

Then you decided it was time to freshen up. Quickly, you flitted down the tree trunk, it felt almost like flying. But just when you were almost at the bottom, your luck turned its back on you and you tripped.

On your own paw.

You hit the ground with a loud thud, sending some sleeping birds out of their nests.

_Ow. _

You sighed again, this time with a heap of shame. It seemed you were fine, nothing hurt. Only your dignity. You jumped up on your feet again and trotted down the path, silently hoping that no one saw that.

After a long walk, you found yourself at the lake in the Dark Forest, just as you were last night. You poked your head out of the bushes, scanning the area for any danger. When you saw no one in sight, you slowly walked towards the water. The quiet waves and trickling water comforted your sensitive hearing.

When you were at the edge of the water, you leaned down and lapped up some water to drink. The only sound was your tongue hitting the water. The only smell was the Forest.

After you were no longer thirsty, you thought that some food would be nice right now. Hm, but where to find it?

You could wait until some poor creature came along, but you wanted some action before your meal.

...

You searched the north edge of the forest. You searched the mountains in the west. You searched the southern edge of the forest. You searched the deepest part of the forest. You even looked along the edge of the Black Lake. Not a creature in sight. Well, one for a good and easy meal.

After looking for what seemed like an eternity, you gave up and sat on the wet grass.

_I can't attack a unicorn, or a centaur...or a Thestral. Damn dementors, scaring everything away. _

You seemed to be sighing a lot today. Once more couldn't hurt. You gazed with boredom at your surroundings.

Tree. Rock. Dirt. Water. School. Tree. Rock. Dirt. Water. School.

You hadn't realized until now but you were right in front of that castle again. This time, lights burning brightly in the hall. Then an idea ran into your mind.

_They keep humans there, they have to eat something..._

It had been a while since you stole something from humans, so why not have a little fun tonight?

...

You walked onto the campus carefully, constantly checking if there was anyone is sight. You walked in the shadows, if absolutely anyone saw you here, you knew that they would run you off the place with spells.

The brick floors clicked softly against your claws. The padding of your paws were cold from the wet grass that you ran on. Small puffs of you breath smoked out from your muzzle. You wondered why it always was cold here?

Fire burned in some of the hallways, in small caldrons. You took a good look around, noticing the fine details in the decorations.

_So this is the famous school...hm, I don't even know what it's called..._

You were just about to turn to go inside of the building, when the fires burned out completely.

You snapped your head around, something was coming.

You walked back into a open area, a proud tree right in the middle. It was quiet, almost too much. You cautiously listened for any noise, and smelled for any aromas. Several moments of silence passed, not even the wind blew.

The dew on the grass began to freeze, making tiny cracking sounds as they did. You moved back a few steps, dementors were close. You sprinted for the exit but a flash of black flew right in front of you. The creature clothed in a black, ripped robe and its skeleton hands reaching came within inches of you.

Fear struck your heart, pulse suddenly quickening. It seemed as though these were your last minutes.

You ran for another exit but other dementor was already there. They had surrounded you. There were four in total, one on each side of you and in front and behind you.

As they came closer, you took the risk and jumped up for the rooftop. Your front paws only made it to latch onto the roof, your hind legs scratching the wall to search for anything that might lift you up. You glanced back at the dementors that were just behind you, whispering incoherent mumbles.

You managed to lift up one leg onto the roof. Just when you where about to lift yourself up, you caught sight of the bottom of a robe.

This person had no feet, no legs, an their robes were black, with little holes in them. This was no person, but another dementor, reaching for you.

Out of fear, you let go of the ledge and into the awaiting arms of the beasts.

...

A howl of pain tore through Hogwarts walls, and three friends jumped at the sound.

Harry stood up from his place on Ron's bed, "What was that?"

Ron sat up from his bed,"It sounded like..." He dared not finish his sentence.

Hermione stood up too, "We should go see, it could hurt a student."

Harry and Hermione ran from the hospital wing and burst through the doors.

The quickly ran down the hallways, speaking to each other as they did so.

"It sounded like it came from near the Whomping Willow!", Hermione said.

They silently hoped that it was not what they feared, and they thought of what they would do if they did encounter a wolf.

"Why didn't anyone else hear it?", Harry asked.

"They are probably all in the dining hall", she said, half yelling.

They finally reached the scene and stood amazed at what they saw.

You were being attacked by the dementors, growling at them constantly and barking when they were too close. They had backed you into a corner, you tried clawing them away but whenever they did, a small part of your memories was being sucked away, painfully. You whimpered and ran away from them, but they followed close behind and backed you into another corner. You trying bitting them away, but they only seized the opportunity to suck away a greater part of your happiest memories. You lunged at them, they only ate away at you. You rolled to the ground, weakened by the creatures. They gathered slowly around you, ready for the last hit. But you wouldn't go down so easily. You jumped up and backed into another corner, ready to attack.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Before Harry could respond, a pair of footsteps was heard with a deep, silky voice filled with frustration, "Potter, what _are_ you doing?"

Both young wizards turned to see Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape rushing down the hall.

"Everyone in the whole bloody castle can hear yo-", started the potions master but stared at the scene in front of them in bewilderment.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," said Mcgonagall, "Go get the headmaster. Quickly."

As the wizards ran off, Snape and Mcgonagall stared at the event unfolding in front of them.

"A Wolf! On campus?", said the witch with fear.

"The dementors must have sensed its emotions, now that Black is gone I thought they would have left. But it seems they still hunger."

Your felt your strength drain from your body. You gave weak attempts to fight them off but you just ended up running away into a different corner. Several cycles of these cat and mouse games continued until you backed away into the tree in the middle of the area.

Just when the creatures came again for you, a sharp pain hit your side, sending you flying into a branch. You didn't catch the source of the punch, but you were send back to your spot with one of the branches. The tree was attacking you!

The only thing you saw from then on was blurs of brown, splatting of your own blood and the spinning night sky.

Just then Dumbledore came into view and turned to see the scene. Harry and Hermione followed closely behind. His blue eyes watched everything carefully, everyone gazed at him, waiting to see what he would do. Time passed slowly through everyones's minds.

Suddenly, he stepped forward and raised his wand, and wordlessly he emitted a bright light from the tip of his wand. The dementors flew away with shrieks of pain, disappearing into the dark sky.

At that moment, the tree threw you against a wall. You took the chance and lept out of the reach of its branches. You found yourself on the other side of the courtyard, directly across from the humans.

Your mind automatically turned into attack, not bothering to see the man with the black eyes standing close by. You snarled at them, eyes focus on only their shapes. The headmaster pushed everyone back a step or two, wand ready to send out a charm. You lept at them, not thinking about the consequences.

This set off a chain reaction.

You stretched out your claws, the wizards and witches stepped back, Snape took out his wand, and the Whomping Willow raised its branch.

Crash!

The wizards noticed that none of them were hurt and that the crashing sound in fact came from the Whomping Willow. It had caught you under one of its heavy branches. All five humans relaxed visbly, and carefully moved closer to you.

You clawed at the ground madly; growling, snarling and biting.

Everyone took a good look at you, blood spilling from your mouth and open wounds. Your were eyes furious and angry, looking for a way to escape. You barked and howled hoping some other wolf could hear you. But you efforts came to be in vain.

You started feeling dizzy. The blood lost became so much that the very last of your strength was disappearing swiftly. You stopped all your movements and breathed heavily. Everything became fuzzy, almost as if you were in a dream. Five pairs of eyes watched you as you lost consciousness, colors fading in front of your eyes.

"Severus, quickly, help me take it to my office now.", the aging man said calmly.

The last thing you felt was a charm being cast on you, lifting your body from under the branch and up from the ground.

...

"Where could it have come from?", said the voice of a older woman, "Imagine if it had crossed the path of a student! We would have a much more serious case on our hands, Albus!"

You left ear twitched for a second and kept your eyes closed.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what you were doing out at this late hour." said the headmaster.

"We heard the noises and the howling...and we came to see what had happened."

"At the risk of you life, Mr. Potter," said the silky voice

"The professor is right, Potter" said the old woman,"Wolves are dangerous creatures."

A growl escaped your throat. The entire room fell silent.

Your eyes snapped open and scanned the situation. All five wizards and witches stood in a huge room, covered by paintings and other decorations. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace and illuminated the room. A phoenix relaxed on the far end of the office, right next to the desk. Books and their shelves lined the walls, along with snips of newspapers.

You struggled to stand up but you did, your body shaking softly. You bared your teeth again to all in the room, but your legs failed to support you and you fell to the ground with a light thump, closing your eyes as you did so.

You feared for your life, there was no telling what these humans would do to you.

The older man walked up to you confidently," Ah, I see your wake now. Please don't make an effort to get up."

You still used your strength to get up and sit.

"Professor," said Harry, "why are you speaking to it like it can understand us?"

Dumbledore only smiled behind his eyeglasses. "We all have emotions, Harry."

He turned to look at you again and said, "Minerva, please take Miss Granger and Mr. Potter back to their dormitories. Severus, I must speak with you."

The boy with the scar looked into your eyes once more before they left the room.

Snape moved up next to Dumbledore, standing next to him. You gazed at the man with the black eyes, hoping he would spare you life.

"Serverus," said the older man, "Did you see what happened tonight?"

"The wolf was attacked by the dementors, then by the Whomping Willow."

"Exactly!", said the bearded man, "Do you not find anything strange about that?"

The older man began to pace around the room, and the other looked down at you with those onyx eyes.

The black haired man said, "I do not."

"Ah, Serverus, I thought that you would know more about the dementors."

Snape turned to look at the headmaster, eyes with just a hint of curiosity and lips parted, "Headmaster?"

"Dementors are not friendly creatures. They only side with those that can provide them with the most victims. As you know, they can sense when someone is near by their emotions. Yet dementors have a hard time-"

"Sensing the emotions of animals...", finished the professor.

Dumbledore smirked and looked at Snape sideways. "This is no ordinary wolf we have."

You looked up at the two wizards in fear, backing up.

"Serverus, if you will, give me that bed sheet there." The sheet was handed to him, as he slowly came to you.

Your back hit the wall, your paws slipping against the floor as you tried to get father back.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. He slipped the sheet over you and left your head and ears sticking out. "There we go."

The elder man gently took out his wand, pointing it straight at you.

_This is it..._

He smiled softly at you. You took one last breath, shut your eyes one last time, and took one last step back.

A dim light shined from the tip.

Something was happening, you felt your body move and shake a little. It didn't hurt it just felt...strange.

When the light died down, you looked up at the men. The older one smiled. The other one looked at you in shock.

"Ah, it seems my predictions were correct."

The Potions master stayed silent, not knowing how to react.

"Come here, dear. You don't have to hide your secret from us anymore." He reached to help you up but you refused and growled again. But this time, your voice sounded strange. It sounded...feminine. You grabbed your throat with your hand, wait...hand?

You looked at your paws to see that they had been replaced with long, slim hands. You wiggled your fingers a little, yes, they were yours. You saw that your body had been covered with the bed sheet, fortunately. But you had two lean, thin legs sticking out, with matching feet and toes.

"She's an animagus...", said the man with the raven eyes.

The headmaster nodded silently and asked you,"What is your name, miss?

You were shaking now, the shock had hit you hard. The words the old man had send slipped into one ear and out the other. You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out. What had these humans done to you?

You tried to get up, with a lot of struggle and still clinging onto the bed sheet around you. You wondered how these two legged animals ever got around. Your legs shook from under you and your knees buckled. Luckily, the headmaster helped you regain your balance. You tumbled over to a mirror and opened your eyes wide and your breath shaking too.

You had ... (color) eyes, but with the same violet you knew around the rim. Your hair was ... (length) and it had a ... color, with the tips of it the white color of your fur. Your eyebrows were well defined and neat. Your lips were a soft pink color, and you felt them gently. A pink color also colored your cheeks, why were humans so pale? You had long eyelashes that curled upward slightly. You looked at your teeth, they weren't sharp anymore, well except for your fangs; they stayed.

You felt the skin on your face, it was soft and...fleshy. Then you looked at your body, scars from the earlier wounds all around you. Frankly, you wanted to faint when you saw that you had breasts.

"What did you do to me?", you asked. You grabbed at your mouth, you had never heard your voice before. Merlin, you even sounded like them.

"Miss, from your reaction I can assume that you never knew that you were a human..." said the bearded man.

You shook your head slowly.

"Well we can help you there, Miss...", he trailed off, asking for your name.

You looked at him again, you shook your head again.

"No name? My, everyone deserves a proper name...Well we will decide that later for now we must-"

"Change me back." you said quietly.

The room was silent. Then the headmaster spoke quietly, "If that is what you wish, you may proceed ."

You stayed quiet, then said, "How?"

"Imagine your animal form. Concentrate. Then it will come to you."

You focused very hard with closed eyes. You remembered your white fur, white fangs, violet eyes, and bushy tail. You felt that moving feeling again and sensed your very bones shift.

You opened your eyes and looked in the mirror again, there you were again. Same old wolf. You sat in front of the reflection and wagged your tail quietly.

A small chuckle came from the elderly man. He then turned to the other man, who stayed silent in amazement for the whole time.

"Severus, may I have a word with you, in the other room."

He stared at you for a second longer and then moved across the office to a shut door. Both men entered and closed the heavy door behind them. You used your strong hearing to pick up the smallest parts of their conversation.

"...looks older than the seventh years...you saw...no one else knows...stay with her...she can help...she wants to stay that way...Hagrid...few days...then with you, Serverus...what harm can she do...you could use her...no one would suspect...more wolf than human...treat her that way...name..."

You waited patiently for several minutes as the men discussed, it sounded like the younger one was getting upset.

After a while, both came out and the raven man had a frown on his face. The older man stepped up to you and made eye contact with you.

"Dear, you may be able to help us. You see, not many wizards are animagi, you are special. Now, you must have never known that you were a human, correct?"

You nodded.

"So no one else except for those in this room know about your secret?"

You nodded.

"Very well, then I must ask you, are you willing to put your life in danger for the sake of the entire world, both muggle and wizard? This shall be no easy task, you will serve as a spy, much like our Severus here." He waved his hand in the direction of the man with the black eyes.

"You will need great bravery, but I assure you that you are a very capable young lady. At times, you may doubt what you are doing is right, but let your heart lead you. Yet, I understand if you do not wish to assist us. After all, there is not much benefit for you. Unless you find having Severus as your master a benefit." He laughed lightly and searched your eyes for your answer.

You gazed at the man with the onyx hair and eyes. Serverus. That was his name. Your heart beat a little faster. This tiny little thing, this tiny part of information; it somehow made you feel closer to him. You felt as if you knew him now. You wondered what it was about this man that made you curious. Was it his strong jawline, his deep eyes, his long hair, his thin lips, his thin body? It felt like he just poured a little bit of himself inside you whenever you made eye contact.

You turned back to the older man and nodded slowly.

He smile at you and then continued to talk. "Thank you, I know that you will not regret your decision. But there are a few rules you must follow."

He continued, "You must do whatever Severus or I ask, he will be your master from now on. You must not attack anyone unless it is for defense. You must act like a wolf when around all other people. And please, try not to let anyone else find out."

"Now, Fawkes will escort you to Hagrid, who will take care of you for this next week."

You watched the red phoenix fly out of the room and trotted after it. You stopped at the door way.

The headmaster spoke again, "Ah yes, before I forget, this might come in handy sometime." He raised his wand and spoke and said ,"_Loquere!"_

A small ray of light hit you, and you bowed your head toward both men. You admired Severus for a few moments, trying to implant his image in your mind.

"Thank you", you said, without your lips moving. He had giving you the power to speak in your wolf form, but for some reason, your mouth did not need to move.

You raced off after the red bird.

You felt happy that you had finally found a home.

...

Please review.

It'd make me happy -_-


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_I'll Be Seeing You. _

Keep reviews coming! :3

It's going to take me longer to write chapters now that school started D:

...

It was now morning and you decided that you wanted to sleep in, after all, you had a rough night. You laid on a rug by the fireplace out in a hut away from the school grounds. Merlin knows what time you managed to fall asleep after everything you found out. You still couldn't believe it, you were a human. A wizard, but a human nonetheless. Images of your hands and legs flashed through your mind, everything seemed so strange to you! You were still very upset that you were not a real wolf, but you still considered yourself to be one, you thought of yourself as one for your entire life.

Then you thought about your memories, both the good and bad. Yes, you had your share of good but lonely ones. Then you had bad ones too, but you rather not linger around those. You twisted a bit on the rug to try to find a comfortable position.

Then a thought crossed your mind.

You didn't know what you were going to do.

You thought of running away, but then you thought of Severus. What would he say? What would he feel? But then again, you didn't want to be just some house pet.

A home might be nice, though.

"Well, 'ello there beauty!"

The deep and booming voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you raised you head from your paws to see a huge man with a thick beard and wide smile standing in the doorway. He walked to the middle of the room and spoke again.

"I jus' got the letter from Dumbledore, he didn't say much. Just that ya were found on the school grounds and that he wanted me to take care ya for a few days."

You assumed that Dumbledore didn't want this man to know your secret either, so you stayed quiet.

"My, well aren't you a beauty! I've never taken care for a wolf before, jus' so ya know."

He gave a deep laugh and smiled again. A dog cowarded behind the man, and you only stared at him nonchalantly.

"I see you've made yourself at home. Oh, and this is your new friend, Fang!"

You barked at him, he whimpered and ran away. Well, you were a bit bigger than him.

"Alright then, let's just try to get those wounds cleaned up, eh? Th' Willow's gonna kill someone these days!"

When he got closer you growled, and he backed up with his palms out towards you.

"Its okay, I'm not gonna 'urt you."

You growled even louder and bared your teeth as a warning.

"I understand, yer not used to humans yet, that's alright."

You glared a bit in response and watched as he turned around and started cleaned up around the house, dusting and sweeping. You kept a close eye on him but you still tried to relax.

It was a rather dull, just being kept in a hut. But small things started to amuse you. Like how Fang backed away anytime you even looked at him or how the giant would smile at you every once in a while. It was about midday when you were starting to fall asleep for a nap, you hadn't moved a bit since last night. When the man came up to you again and asked if you wanted to get your wounds cleaned.

You growled a little bit more quietly but the man seemed to notice because he smiled again and walked away.

When you were just about to fall asleep again, a knock was heard at the door.

You lifted your head from your paws and looked at the man who said, "Well, seems like Harry and the gang are here. Now you be nice to them, beauty."

You frowned at how he kept calling you "beauty".

The creaky wooden door opened and the boy you saw last night walked in with a smile and hugged the older man.

"Good to see ya, Harry!"

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid"

Then another two familiar faces walked in and greeted the giant. One was the red haired one from the other night and the other one was the clever girl.

"Before some tea, I got a surprise for all of ye. Look at what Dumbledore sent!"

He waved a hand in your direction and looked at you proudly, as if you were his daughter or something. Three pairs of eyes widened at the sight of you and the red haired one yelled.

"That thing almost tried to kill us the other day!"

"Her? No, she might be a bit scary-looking but she wouldn't 'hurt a fly!"

The girl spoke,"Hagrid, who did you say sent it?"

"Well, Dumbledore of course, he said just to care of her for a few days."

The red haired one yelled again, "Her? That beast is a girl?"

You glared at him and barked loudly twice. He grabbed onto the girl and moved away.

The giant man spoke again,"Gorgeous, ain't she? She don't like to be touched. Heard that she crossed paths with the willow. Nasty thing that willow."

"Hagrid," said the girl," Are you sure that thing is safe around students?"

You growled again.

"She prefers 'she', if ya don't mind. And if Dumbledore says so, than I'm sure of it."

Everyone in the room shifted uneasily but the man (who you now knew to be Hagrid) invited them all to come around the table for tea. You watched closely as they sat around the wooden table and passed around white cups. The boy you saw the other day seemed to keep glancing at you, and you simply stared back. He had deep eyes, a blue green color hidden behind messy bangs and round glasses.

When he was looking away from you, he ruffed his hair a little bit and showed the pink scar on his forehead. You raised your head from your paws again, stared for a good while, and walked towards the table of friends.

You had heard his name, "Potter". You had a glimpse of the scar. But it had never occurred to you that he could be the Harry Potter. Even you had heard of the boy who lived.

You claws clicked against the hard floor as you watched all heads turn towards you.

The green-blue eyes looked at you carefully, as the boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

You now stood directly in front of the chair that he sat in.

"Harry," said Hagrid, almost whispering "she wants you to pet her."

He quickly turned towards Hagrid with a look of confusion, "I...don't...I...what?"

The gamekeeper eagerly motioned Harry to touch you. He put out a shaking hand and left it a few inches above your head. You made no motion to move away or protest, after all he was the one that defeated the Dark Lord. You thought you could trust him.

Lightly, he placed a warm hand on your head and ran his fingers through your fur. Surprisingly, you thought that it felt pretty nice, his hands were soft and treated you gently. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling for once.

He then brought another hand towards you and slid both of his hands to your neck, where he ran his fingers through your fur again, feeling your pulse under his touch. A little sound came from your throat, it was no growl but like a purr.

Everyone in the room watched closely and smiled when you relaxed into Harry's touch.

He took his hands away, and you opened your eyes and licked your nose once.

"Well," said Hagrid, "if anyone can make a friend, its Harry!"

You even let him wrap the wounds you had received from the night before.

...

You spent the rest of the time away the boy, occasionally looking up at his face but then back down. When they sat in on one of the couches, you laid on the other end of the room. You caught pieces of their conversations while you were dozing off, still not used to sleeping at night and being awake during the day.

They had long conversations, something about a man named Lupin, or Black, something like that. The red haired boy would often look at you and then quickly turn away, while the girl would look for long periods and wait for you make eye contact with her.

Then their conversation turned onto the subject of you, though you made no move to look interested.

"Does she have a name?" asked the girl.

"Not that I know of," said the man, "But she ain't mine to name."

"Can...she understand us?" asked Harry.

They looked at you, you were looking out the window.

"I'm not sure of that one. She might be able to understand a few sentences. But I doubt that. She hasn't spent much time around humans."

Just then, an owl flew in from outside and dropped a letter on the table before he rested on a small cupboard.

The letter had a Hogwarts seal on the back and it simply said, "Rubeus Hagrid" on the front. The man took the letter and cleared his throat as he opened it. Carefully, he took out the paper and swallowed hard when he had finished reading the small note.

"What did it say, Hagrid? Is it about the wolf?" asked the girl.

"Sorry, 'Ermione. I don't think I can tell ya."

You took a mental note that the girl was named Hermione.

"Hagrid, you've got to tell us what it says!" said the red haired boy.

"Ron!" scolded the girl.

So, the red haired boy was named Ron.

"Alright, I'll tell ya." said Hagrid, "But don't be telling anyone else."

All three wizards nodded and listened closely.

"Dumbledore just sent this letter. It just says that in two days I got to take her to Professor Snape's office. She's goin to be his from now on."

All three looked at each other then at you, and you looked in return. Personally, you didn't think you would mind having to follow Severus around.

"Hagrid..." said Hermione, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well...I think she'll be in good hands."

You noticed that everyone kept thinking about the letter and that not much was said for the rest of their visit.

...

After Harry, Hermione and Ron left, it was almost dark outside. Hagrid was facing away from you, preparing something in his kitchen, while you still lay in the same spot you chose when you arrived. Truthfully, you were starting to get restless and a walk in the forest sounded nice.

You walked and stopped in front of the entrance of the hut and scratched lightly at the wooden door, you wanted to get out for a while.

The giant turned around and said, "Sorry beauty, but I can't let you out until the morning."

You barked at the door and scratched again.

"You already miss the forest, eh? Well, how about some food?" he said placing a bowl on the ground. "Ye must be starvin"

He looked at you and then at the bowl. You looked at him then at the bowl then back at the door.

"Aw, come on lovely, I made it me self."

You were hungry. But there was always food in the forest.

"Alright then, I can't force ye." Hagrid sat at the giant table, and began eating his own dinner.

You sat down in front of the door, always watching that door knob as if it were prey. You silently wondered what life would be like now that you were surrounded by humans. Harry Potter was one of the people you could trust, but you still weren't sure of the giant man.

Then there was Severus. You wondered about him, what he was like, where he lived, where he was now. And you hoped that you would see him soon.

Your memory wandered to his black hair and eyes, that seemed to send shivers down your spine almost every time you saw him in your mind.

You walked back to your spot on the rug, with your mind departed from your body. He was different, you knew that.

You wondered what you felt for the man. Fear? No. Anger? No.

His eyes, they hid something and you wanted to know. You wanted to learn as much as you could about him.

But, you thought it be better to go to sleep for now.

You closed your heavy eye lids and imagined that face one more time before dreaming of him too.

A deep laugh resonated in the room, "Night, beauty."

...

When it was morning, you woke up on the rug with a soft wool blanket around you, a gift from Hagrid. You smelled the silky fabric, it reminded you of home. You laid your head on the blanket and closed your eyes again. It was pretty hard getting used to a new sleep routine.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and you rose your head from its spot. You watched with interest as Hagrid came down and smiled at you.

"'Morning! I hope ye slept well."

You laid your head back down as he started rattling some pots and pans in the kitchen. And pretty soon, he had something stewing in a big pot over the fireplace.

Your had day begun with food, and you decided that you could take the risk of eating the stranger's breakfast.

With a smile, he placed the bowl on the floor and you walked up to it to look inside. Smelled pretty good. It was a meat stew, you guessed it was leftovers from yesterday.

You ate in silence, the only sound in the room was your biting and licking and Hagrid's fork hitting the plate that he ate from.

When you had finished, you licked your nose once or twice and sat down with a content stomach.

Afterwards, you looked out the window, your front legs on the window sill. You sighed quietly, it was horrible to be inside all day. You watched dew fall from the tips of the grass, as if they were tears. You saw a few students walking from class to class, chatting away happily and carrying their books. Others were sitting around a bench or something, reading and studying. Most were fooling around though, up to silly pranks. The herbology green houses contained students working with exotic plants that are apparently deadly because many students left the building paler than before.

You daydreamed about the forest, and wondered if you were ever going to be able to run with its untamed soul. To feel the wind carry you over the valleys, feel the dirt fuel your body, and to feel invincible...

"I got a surprise for you, beauty."

You turned to see Hagrid hiding something behind his back. You went back on all fours and curiously looked up. He smiled for the thirteenth time that day and held out his hands.

"Ta-da!"

It was a black piece of leather in a circular shape. It had a tiny silver ring on one side, connecting a silver circle to the collar.

You stared at it with a slight annoyance and looked up into the eyes of the giant man. He looked right back and held the collar towards you.

You gave a cough-like sound and walked away so that you could sit on the rug again.

Hagrid gave you a stern look and said, "Well if ye want to go outside, you got to put on this collar."

You laid down and looked the the floor, nonchalantly.

"Right then, you'll just stay inside all day and night."

You growled in agitation.

_This is going to be a very long day._

...

You jumped down the steps on Hagrid's hut and landed gracefully on the grass. The man came down step by step and paused when he got down from the last one. Outside, it was still cloudy and a little foggy but a comfortable temperature. Students still roamed the castle, rushing to class or simply hanging around. You could see some of them turned to stare at you, whispers were exchanged and more eyes turned to look at you.

It angered you a little, it felt like you were a show to these humans. You grunted quietly and lowered your head.

Then you saw the forest, where you had lived almost your whole life. You really did like it, the forest, it smelled like warm summers on most days and you loved to run freely through the trees.

You had convinced yourself that the humans had cast a spell on you and that you weren't really one of them. They had only tricked you into thinking so. Even if you were a human, you had already spent most of your life as a wolf, so what was the point in returning? Besides, how could have transformed without ever knowing it?

Maybe you could make a run for it, the humans would never be able to find you...

You pushed off the ground fast, your front legs out and ready to sprint in full speed.

You made a leap away from the hut but suddenly something tightened around your neck, stopping you only 7 feet from where you started. You stood on your hind legs, paws scrambling to run away but something kept preventing you from going any further.

"Hold on there, beauty! We can't go just yet."

You had forgotten about the collar around your neck and the leash that prevented you rom leaving. You gave up on trying to escape and returned to Hagrid's side. You huffed when you sat down and you had a look of shame and defeat.

"It's alright. Soon you'll be able to visit."

Visit? Just visit?

"Okay, since its your last day with me, " the man said with a tiny crack in is voice," I, uh...thought we might do some training." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"So, let's start with some basic commands."

He moved away a few steps and stood tall. With a strong voice, he said "Come here!"

You didn't budge.

Again he said, "Come!"

You looked away and did not move an inch.

He tried explaining the concept to you but nothing seemed to get you to move.

"Come!"

And hour passed and you had not moved from your original spot.

"Come!"

_What's the point? You already have a hold on my collar. Ugh, humans..._

"Okay, how about another? Stand!"

You kept you sitting position.

"Oy, this is going to take a while..."

Eventually, hours had passed since you had walked outside. The bearded man still kept shouting random words at you, trying to convince you to do them. You of course refused and kept your position as strong and confident as possible. The sun had almost gone down completely, and students were probably finishing dinner by now.

"Please, beauty? Just one thing!"

You yawed in response.

"Alright, alright I get it. Let's go."

Both of you entered the hut, and you went to your usual spot. Hagrid sadly sighed and put hot water in a kettle.

You suddenly felt bad that you hadn't done what he asked. Really, one little thing couldn't hurt...

You thought for a second, watching Hagrid pour tea for himself. He half smiled at you as he sat in his chair but then turned to look at the fire he just lit.

_Just one little thing..._

You slowly stood from your place and walked towards the man, your head hung low and your claws clicking quietly against the wood. You whimpered as you came closer and stood in front of Hagrid for a moment. He looked down at you watching carefully to what you would do.

You walked to his side and rubbed against his right hand that laid on the arm of the chair. He lifted up his hand slowly and patted your head. You lifted you head so that it rested where his arm used to be. For a few moments, he petted you softly. You didn't mind the feeling, and it wasn't half bad.

He now had a full smile on his face, holding his tea in one hand and petting you with the other.

The fire danced freely in its place and the wind softly shook the leaves outside.

When he took his hand away, he said, "Good girl."

Later that night, you smiled at the memory of feeling cared for.

Even if for just a moment.

...

It was the late afternoon, and students hurried off to their last classes while you laid on the grass next to Hagrid's hut. Today would be the last day that you spend time with Hagrid, tonight you would be handed over to Severus. The giant's calm flute played a sad tune while the two of you hanged around the fire pit. The bearded man sat on the stone steps, played the small instrument with his eyes closed. Your eyes wandered to the last bit of sun setting over the very top of the castle, turning the sky a serene pink and orange color.

The calls of animals in the forest created a medley of sounds, eventually only becoming a part of the background. The tips of your fur were warmed by the fire near you and the last bit of sun glazed your senses. The freshness of night came crawling over the landscape and completely took over when the only noises that were heard was the timid waves of the lake and the sad tune that Hagrid played.

When the moon had replaced the sun, the man stood up and went into his hut for a moment, and then returned with gauze in his hands.

Silently, he replaced the old bandages with new ones, careful not to make any bold moves on you. You trusted him and tried to relax when he wrapped the cloth around your wounds.

"You're a fast healer, beauty."

He said it softly, as if he did not want to disturb the peaceful night. When he was done, he stood with a grunt and looked down at you for a moment. You looked right back and decided to show him your appreciation.

You rubbed yourself against his legs, as if you were a cat. After a few circles, you nuzzled his hand a little before giving it a friendly lick. You were surprised at how comfortable you were around him now.

He smiled at you, a full grin on his face. He forgot about leaving for that second in time and displayed his joy.

"Well," he said after a pause, "we better be off."

You walked along his side towards the teacher's wing of the castle.

...

The halls of the castle gave off a small warmth, as if the walls were alive themselves. Fires burned brightly in the corridors, both illuminating the castle and creating dark shadows.

The sounds echoed along the brick walls, your claws clicking and Hagrid's heavy boots.

"You be good now beauty. Professor Snape don't have much patience, so you'll have to compromise, eh?"

You passed the Slytherin dorms and came to a stop when you reached a thick wooden door, partially hidden in the shadows.

Just before he knocked, he got down on one knee to look at you at eye level.

"Alright, 'ere we are."

He reached out to pet your head but stopped and looked at you for permission. You nodded once.

He ruffed your fur a little and scratched behind your ear. You closed your eyes in response and licked your nose.

"I'll miss ye."

You whimpered quietly after he said that. You still didn't fully trust him, but he was a kind human.

You wanted to say 'thank you" but you remembered that Dumbledore said not to speak to anyone.

The giant man stood up again and turned towards the door, he knocked once or twice.

The door creaked open, slowly and rather loudly too. You waited until Hagrid stepped in but closely followed behind.

_So this is where he lives?_

A short hallway was what lay after the door, it was like part of a spiraling staircase, but with only a dozen or so steps. You carefully took note about the cold air in the hallway but sudden warmth when you reached a room at the end. In the room, a fireplace stood on the west wall, keeping the room at a comfortable temperature. A table with two chairs was in front of the fireplace, a bookshelves surrounded the room and a single desk faced the fireplace but all the way on the other side of the room. On the desk, neat piles of paperwork, textbooks and other work items covered it. Yet behind the desk, was the man with the dark eyes, focused on his work and not looking up once.

"Professor Snape, Dumbledore asked me t-"

"I know what he said," said the deep voice, a heap of annoyance in it.

"Well then," said Hagrid, "I'll just leave you with ol' beauty here..."

Severus grunted softly in response.

"Does she 'ave a name? Dumbledore never told me..."

Snape stopped his work suddenly and finally looked up from his desk, saying nothing as he looked at the giant. He glared for a moment but then resumed his work.

"'Right then. I'll be off now." Hagrid clapped his hands once together and nodded in your direction. He turned his back on you and walked slowly up the stairs. Yet just before he disappeared, he turned again and looked at Severus.

"Just so ye know, Professor, she don't like to be touched. Oh, and she has to have her wounds cleaned once a week"

Snape only grunted again, exactly the same as last time.

With that he stepped up the rest of the stairs and closed the door politely. Your heartbeat faster, you were now completely alone with Severus.

You turned to away from the door to look at the man, still completely drowned in his work. You watched closely as he wrote comments on students' essays, usually in angry handwriting. The soft crackling of the fire and his feather to the parchment were the sounds in the room. His eyes moved back and forth, reading and concentrating while his lips were closed this time.

You continued to stand there, not moving an inch because you were too fascinated with the man behind the desk.

Silently, he slipped his pen back into an inkwell and stared straight into your eyes. You hoped that he didn't notice the shiver that went down your spine when you gazed into those black, black orbs.

He stood up, never breaking eye contact with you and walked towards you.

His eyes flickered by the fire light.

"You are free to do what you please as long as it does not interfere with my work."

He moved a little closer to you but you didn't move.

"As Headmaster Dumbledore told you, you must not tell anyone of what you really are and cannot harm anyone."

His voice lowered to barely above a whisper.

"You are to do as I say."

Severus's voice raised again, yet still silky.

"There are no exceptions."

You felt anger build up in your chest, he wanted you to be his house pet. And you did NOT like that idea. But you swallowed your pride and said nothing.

He walked away from you, his black robes flowing behind him as he reached his desk again. He once again continued to do his work, not saying another word to you.

You scoffed under your breath as you sat down in the place that you were in from the moment you came in. Your felt a small pain in your heart, probably from thinking that this man would be different.

Although many emotions ran through your mind, you stayed with the same blank expression.

You thought it was amazing that you felt such emotions for a human. Anger, for trying to control you. Confusion, for his personality. Sadness, for not being the man you thought he would be. And even more anger for making you have such mixed emotions.

You watched the candles melt down until there was a small pool of oils surrounding them. Your eyes often floated around the room but always came back to their focus, Severus. How you wished that you could see into this man's thoughts, know his feelings, taste his very dreams.

There you sat, only a few feet away, watching him with a strong purpose. After many moments, the entire situation did not seem lucid. It was almost dream like, his hair framing his face, his eyes absorbing words, and his lips simply ready to be touched.

Who knows how much time passed while you watched this man mesmerize you without him knowing it.

A clock on the other side of the room ticked softly.

Suddenly, he stopped writing altogether, closed his books and rose from the desk. He strode across the room and stopped in front of one of the doors.

"You may stay in the extra room. Headmaster Dumbledore has prepared some items for you."

Without another word, he stepped inside his own bedroom. The fire had now died down and was about to go out, leaving you in almost pure darkness. You stared at the door that Severus had just disappeared behind. Behind that door, he was most likely getting ready to sleep. You found it curious that Severus slept, a silly thought in your mind. You wondered what he looked like while he dreamed, black eyes closed, breathing lightly and pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

You looked at the door one last time, and then nuzzled the door to your own bedroom open.

It was a cozy little room, a bed with light blue sheets, a white dresser, mirror, and a matching wardrobe. You walked quietly into the space, taking note of all the details, and the empty corners.

You explored the contents of the room; in the dresser was a hairbrush, a perfume that smelled of cotton and amber and a bar of soap. The mirror was cracked a little bit but it was clean. Inside the wardrobe were a few outfits, which included some sweaters, shirts, pants and two pairs of shoes. There were also some witch robes of to the side, black ones at that.

You thought it would be strange to put on clothes and decided you would do all that tomorrow.

From the window, you could see the half moon glowing brightly, illuminating most of the campus and glittering against the lake. It's color was almost as white as your fur.

Silently, you climbed onto the bed, squeaking softly as you did. You felt the supple sheets under your paws and stroked them. You hadn't realized how tired you were until now and felt your eyes begin to close. You curled up against a white pillow, and tucked your legs closer to your head rested on your paws. Your violet eyes closed fully now and your breathing slowed down. Your ears tipped in a downward fashion as your mind drifted into its calmest corners.

...

Review please!


End file.
